Untouchable
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: Through thick and thin; through good times and bad, they would be by each other's side, no matter the obstacles that tried to tear them apart. Because their love was untouchable, and nothing would ever break it. - Kogan slash one-shots collection.


**Hey guys. :) I decided to start a collection of one-shots, all based on Kogan. I'm still not sure if all of them will be slash, or if I will add bromance one-shots into this collection, but I guess we'll see. And I'd like to dedicate them to Ajay (BTRElevate24seven), because I know how much she loves the pairing, and it's the least I could do for everything she's done for me. :)**

**So here's the first one-shot. Hope you guys like it. :)**

* * *

One-shot #1: Fear of Losing You

"Something's bothering you."

Light green eyes tore themselves away from the book lying open on Kendall's lap. He looked up and to his right, meeting Logan's worried gaze. The brunette cocked an eyebrow, as if to indicate for the other boy to speak, but Kendall only shook his head and closed the book, then placing it on the nightstand in between both their beds.

"Why do you say that?" he finally asked, meeting Logan's eyes one more time. He folded his legs Indian style on top of his bed and turned around slightly so that he could look directly at Logan. He held a serious look, but Logan could very easily see past the façade. He knew Kendall well enough to know that something was not right, and that he was trying to hide his true emotions from him.

He smiled slightly and climbed out of his bed to make his way to Kendall's. Still holding that same smile, he sat down on the edge of the dirty blond's bed, hesitating whether or not he should wrap an arm around the boy's shoulders. His smile faltered as he raised his feet to rest on top of the bed and he scooted so that his back was leaning against the headboard. He patted the space beside him and waited for Kendall to do the same. It took the taller boy a second or two to acknowledge what Logan meant and do as he had indicated.

Once Kendall was sitting beside him, Logan wrapped an arm around his shoulders and brought him close, so that the blond's head was now resting against Logan's right shoulder.

"I think I know you well enough to know when something's bothering you. Now spill. What's on your mind?" Logan questioned as he ran a hand through Kendall's golden locks of hair in an attempt to comfort him from whatever it was that was bothering him.

"Logan, I'm fi-"

"Fine?" Logan stopped him from finishing the sentence. He looked down at the other boy, frowning. "No, Ken, you're not fine. Don't even try to tell me you're fine. I know you're not," he said firmly, his voice softening at the last sentence. "You've been like this for days, Kendall. Do you really think I haven't noticed the way you stay quiet when we're being spoken to? Or when you stray behind Carlos, James and I whenever we're hanging out? I notice, Kendall, and I just want to help."

"But I…" The younger boy trailed off, letting out a silent sigh and closing his eyes for only a second. He knew he couldn't lie to Logan, nor did he want to. Even if he wanted to, Logan would figure out the truth sooner or later. The boy knew him better than anyone else, both inside and out.

Staying quiet, he turned around slightly against Logan's hold and rested his forehead against the crook of Logan's neck. The brunette tightened his hold on him and started to rub gentle circles against his back.

"Baby, what's bothering you?" Logan murmured softly against Kendall's ear, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of his head. He brought his other arm to wrap around Kendall's back and held him tightly in his hold as the boy stayed strangely quiet. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Several agonizing seconds ticked by before Kendall finally spoke. "I know, Logie," he mumbled. "I just don't know how to put what I'm feeling into words… And I guess part of me is scared of what you'll say if I tell you what is really going on in my head."

"No need to be scared," Logan whispered, kissing Kendall's forehead tenderly. "You don't have to be scared, okay? Whatever it is that's bothering you is not going to change anything. Just tell me."

"Okay." Kendall forced back the tears that were threatening to fall as he spoke his next words, all the while looking down, so that he didn't have to look into Logan's warm and concerned brown eyes. "I guess… I'm scared of losing you," he mumbled, clinging to the front of Logan's shirt with both hands in fear that he would run off angrily.

"Scared of losing me?" the older boy questioned. Kendall nodded feebly. Logan stayed quiet for a few seconds, contemplating the words that he would utter next. He smiled slightly, unwrapping one arm from around Kendall's back and bringing his hand to cup Kendall's chin in between his fingers. "Kenny, you're not going to lose me," he said calmly once Kendall was looking up at him with frightened, watery eyes. "Why would you think such a thing?"

"Umm… I… I guess the thought's just always been there. I guess part of me is just scared that you will find someone better and forget about me." Kendall looked away just as a tear made its way down his cheek. "I'm nothing special," he said in a barely audible whisper.

"Nothing special?" Logan repeated in disbelief. Kendall didn't say anything; simply made a move to stand up and rush out of the room, but Logan held him by the wrist and made him sit back down. "Kendall, you seriously think you're not special to me?" he asked, his voice quivering slightly.

"Yeah…" The blond looked down, his bangs falling over his eyes, hiding the tears he was desperately trying to hold back.

"Then you're wrong." Logan sat up and scooted to sit next to Kendall on the edge of the bed. He wrapped an arm around the blond boy's waist, pulling him close. "Kendall, I love you, more than I could ever put into words. You mean everything to me. Of course you're special. In fact, special would be an understatement. And you're never going to lose me. I promise."

"Really?" Kendall finally looked up, his eyes meeting Logan's.

Logan smiled and kissed his forehead. "Yes, I mean it. I could never leave you, and I could never find anyone better than you. You're one of a kind." He lay back down on the bed, pulling Kendall along with him.

The younger boy snuggled up against his hold and turned around, wrapping both arms around the smiling brunette. "I love you," he whispered, grinning now from ear to ear.

Logan smiled as he nuzzled his face against the boy's blond locks of hair. "I love you too, so much."

* * *

**So there it is. :) How was it? Hopefully, I can get another one up soon… if I get an idea. Lol. :P But for now, thank you for reading. I appreciate it.**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
